The Hot Head And The New Girl
by AriMarvelUniverse
Summary: One shot drabbles between my OC Kiyono Oruku and everyone's (except me) favorite red masked rebel. Short, sweet, and awesome!


The Hothead and The new girl

TMNT oneshots between Raph and My OC Kiyono! There are only two that get kinda deep-ish, because I'm still kinda warming up to the sight...yaddayadda. My other stuff will get much much MUCH darker as time goes on. For now, enjoy. ALSOS: Dana is an OC owned by my friend, not by me. And I don't own the TMNT, either, and all my stories use the format of TMNT 2007.

1. Kiyono stood rigidly still, gaping at the small rectangular object clutched in Raphael's hand in absolute horror. Her obsidian eyes bugged nearly out of her skull, and her chest rose and fell in near hyperventilation. "We. Are. Not! Watching! EXORCIST! EVER! AGAIN!"

2. "Merry Christmas, Joanie."  
"Perfume..! Raph, I don't know what to say."  
"I found it in the dumpster behind the mall."

3. He saw the way the dude was eying her, and he didn't like it. Raphael crossed his disguised arms and fixed the skinny busboy with an openly hostile and heated amber glower until he stopped ogling Kiyono's backside, and didn't stop until she was seated on his bike and speeding on their way home from her job.

4. The heat was stifling and uncomfortable, but the heatwave was only getting worse. Leonardo had been trying to get Kiyono to raise her head off the table for an hour and a half with no luck, until Raph suddenly strode over and dumped his waterbottle over her head. "You ASS- ohhh. Thanks…" "No prob."

5. He knew she hated it when everyone else, Leo included, treated her like some delicate, fragile little thing, handling her with kid gloves. He also knew that deep down, he appreciated the fact that he didn't treat her any different that he did anyone else.

6. Raph rubbed at the stinging handprint that adorned his cheek, staring after Kiyono's slim, stiff back as she stormed away from him with tears streaming down her face. Leo shot him a furious glare and followed her. Mikey flinched and rocked awkwardly on his heels. "Dude…they don't need protection…she's sterile."

7. "I was watching that, you jack-"  
"What's so great about watchin' guys in shiny suits point ray guns an talk funny?"  
"What's so great about watching grown men fake jump around in their underwear?"  
"…Shut the hell up."

8. "I can't stand you, Raphael Hamato." "Then sit down, Lucy." (Lucifer)

9. She was curled up in a trembling ball on the couch, knees pulled into her chest and puffy face buried in her legs. Bloody ash stained her clothes and hands, turning her tears pink. Raphael sighed and dropped next to her, staring at his feet and pricking his fingers with the tips of his sais. He leaned his shoulder over and nudged her gently. "Don' worry about it. I'm sure the bastard deserved it." He didn't have to imagine the tiny smile that stretched her lips.

10. "Raph…I'm so sorry…I…" Kiyono stared up at him, covered in food and crying sluggish black tears among the mess she'd unknowingly made of the kitchen. He shook his head to shut her up and wordlessly helped her to her feet, bundling her in his hammock and grabbing a stray blanket for his stay on the couch.

11. "What the hell happened to my punching bag?!...And why is my face drawn on tha side?!"  
"Maybe you shouldn't have called Kiyono demon lord of the underworld, Raph."  
"Shut up, Donnie."

12. Kiyono looked pale and nervous, not to mention guilty. Raph smirked and crossed his arms, raising an eye ridge. "What'dja do? I aint never seen Mikey like that." She flinched and bit her lip softly. "I…I drained K-Klunk…it was a mistake…" The rest of her explanation was drowned out by his roaring laughter.

13. "It aint my fault Leo hit it, quit it, and split like George of the freaking jungle!" As soon as he said it, he knew he'd gone too far. When he saw her shoot up later that night, he could only blame himself.

14. "Happy B-"  
"Don't. Say. It. EVER."

15. Raph shook his head in disgust as he watched Kiyono's ears turn watermelon pink, and she unstuck her lips from Leo's face and clambered off his training mat. "That aint the kind of technique I 'spected ya to teach her, Leo."

16. "So…you and Dana?" "Keep talking, Joanie, and I'll rip those demons outta ya with my bare hands."

17. Raph bent over the sink, gagging and panting as he poured cup after cup of ice water over his blistering tongue. Kiyono watched him from the eave of the kitchen with a smug look on her face. "Well, Mikey DID tell you…it was MY pie."

18. Kiyono pressed her hands into the bloody gashes on his emerald green flesh and screwed up her face, breathing hard by the time they were healed. Her thin face was twisted by unnatural hunger and pain as the cuts appeared on her own skin, transferred to her body.

"Thanks, Kiyono."

"Yes, well. Your soul tastes nasty, anyways."


End file.
